


light me up.

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Definitely not angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: They smoke, nuff said.
Relationships: Ganda Hamdan/Ghani Zulham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	light me up.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Nam's artwork (https://twitter.com/WhitePadi/status/1244084994672189440?s=19). Thamks. This sucks but here we go.

"Di sini kamu rupanya."

Melodious baritone that rings from the staircase startles Ganda out of his reverie, a stick of cigarette dangling from his lips. Not yet lit, his movement is frozen midway as Zulham pads down, towards him.

"Saya ke kantor kamu dan kamu ngga ada." The man keeps his distance, more likely to avoid getting smoke on him despite the fact that Ganda has yet to start.

Ganda shrugs his shoulder and continues, lighting his cigarette before taking one deep breath. Inhale, hold it and let nicotine courses through his veins, exhale. He doesn't realize he has his eyes closed.

Zulham merely looks amused, the ghost of smile on his lips doesn't go unnoticed. His boss has been acting weird lately, generous with his words and kinder. Maybe Ganda has grown on him.

"Bapak tahu dari mana, kalau saya di sini?"

It's a moment of contemplation, which never happened before since Zulham seems to know the answer to everything, before his boss _smiles._ Not a half smirk, but a full _smile_ that brightens up his eyes, even under the dim lights. It does something to his stomach, but it also sends goosebumps _everywhere._

"Tahu aja," Zulham says, not quite answering.

Ganda is tired. His boss is way too cryptic for his own good and being in the parliament doesn't give him extra brain cells to deal with him. So he stays quiet, sans for the puff of smoke and nicotine stench that fills the room.

When Zulham doesn't say anything, Ganda holds out a hand, a box of cigarettes in his hand. A raised eyebrow is the only answer to his offer, but Ganda shrugs a shoulder. He doesn't even know if his boss smokes, but he's willing to take a chance.

"Bapak ngga ngerokok, memang?"

Rather than answering, Zulham takes the proffered box and withdraws a stick. The corner of his lips are still curling upwards and it's started to grate on his nerves. Ganda doesn't have the patience to deal with Zulham right now, not when there's something going on with his boss. 

Ganda tries to offer the lighter, but Zulham ignores him in favor of taking several steps closer to him. It sets the alarm inside his brain on, making him shift backwards until his back meets the wall. He feels like a prey under Zulham's intense gaze, his pretty lips around the cigarette stick.

Since when is Zulham ' _pretty'_ to him?

His boss is not much taller than him, they're the same height. But even though Ganda is several kilograms heavier, Zulham has muscles.

"Pak?" Ganda hates how weak he sounds, but Zulham doesn't stop. His body is emanating warmth, they're nearly chest to chest and it makes Ganda squirm under their close proximity.

That smirk is back again.

And Zulham is trapping him, with an arm on the side of his head.

"Hus, diam." And with that, Zulham leans in, the tip of his cigarette meets Ganda's. _Tuhan Gusti_ , his boss is lighting his stick with _his cigarette when Ganda has offered a lighter._ Standing frozen on his spot, Ganda couldn't help but notice the way Zulham's eyes flutter close and how long his eyelashes are.

Puffs of smoke hit his face as Zulham—definitely on purpose—exhales on his face. Ganda scrunches his nose, drawing a snort from Zulham who looks years younger.

"Kalau sudah habis," Zulham says, voice raspy, (and boy, it really does something to Ganda's stomach right now), "kembali kerja."

His boss has yet to pull away from him but Ganda can't find himself to care. He also tries to ignore the fact that Zulham has his eyes on his lips.

"Baik, Pak."


End file.
